ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
One Realization
One Realization is the fiftieth chapter of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Plot At the 1940s Kaizo Oume's mansion, Jun Chichibu comments that Roger Dunstan has disappeared and ask Vice why he just watch from afar and didn't take the chance to confront him. Jun wonders if Vice has a plan and tells that there still to kill everyone, but Vice angrily orders him to shut up as he is in pain for some reason. Confused, K and Jun inquires if Vice is broken in any way, but he simply lash out at K and demands for them to be quiet. Vice acknowledges that Jun has point and orders him to leave with him and confront the enemy, much to Jun's joy to be Vice's master for the day. Concerned, K notices that Vice didn't usually poke his eyes when he lashed out and didn't even pierce his glasses. K remembers his grandmother, who lecture him about the dangers of willful ignorance and encourages him learn to other people's feelings in order to understand them and his own feelings. K concludes that something has change inside of Vice after watching Yamato Agari's recent battles. At 1940s Hibari Oume's house, Yamato laments his failure to stop Dusntan from taking Makoto Sayama. Musashi Murayama comforts Yamato by assuring him that he made the right decision by not going after them. Musashi states that Dunstan awaits them in the year 2989 and they must achieve the coexistence of good and evil that Yamato's future self showed him first. He also comments that that they won Fusataro Fussa and Rage to their side, though Fussa claims he's only there to check on the bed-ridden Yoichi Oizumi. Pardonner attends to Rune Kodaira, stating that Rune is fine and his memory intact. "Single-Shot" Hibari tries to cheer the down-cast group up and invite them for dinner. She notices Ultimo isn't with Yamato, making everyone worry. Suddenly 1940s Kaizo burst into the room to warn everyone that Vice is on his way here to kill everyone and mentions that he's only helping them because Hibari's death will decrease his profits. Somewhere by the city's water banks, Vice finds Ultimo all alone and inquires if he planning an ambush. Ultimo assures him otherwise, commenting he expected Vice to strike sooner since it is a ideal time to destroy The Good Dôji Club. He explains the reason he is by himself because he knew Yamato won't let him use his Noh if he were here and resolves to defeat evil since he is a "good" Karakuri Dôji. As Ultimo ready his Crane Sword, Vice mockingly says that Ultimo is like him because Ultimo is showing his "true nature" - one that compelled him to kill Lady Gekko years ago. Vice and Jun transforms into their ICON and attacks, grazing Ultimo enough to land a hit. While Jun relish in the ICON power, Ultimo observes that Vice seems to have pause for a second and wonders if Vice did that voluntarily or that his Noh worked on him. With Ultimo at a disadvantage, Jun easily beats him down and exclaims that he will kill Ultimo without hesitation. Jun then proclaims his nihilistic view of the world and his wish to kill everyone in it. Having enough, Vice dispels the ICON and injects Jun out of his body, stating that Jun's personality is rotten and expresses his disgusted towards him because he resembles Vice so much. With Vice wide open, Ultimo takes the change to impale Vice through the chest, though Vice is bemused since Ultimo is becoming more like him. Vice tells Ultimo that while he initially enjoy killing and destroying, he begins to suffer as time goes on and states if Ultimo doesn't learn how to forgive evil than Ultimo will become more like him. Angered at Vice, Jun shoot an arrow at his neck and want to kill him now that Vice is "worthless" since he went against his evil nature. Vice comments the irony of losing his strength when he finally learns about good and evil, accepting that he's "broken" and weak now. K suddenly appears, grabbing Jun's crossbow and telling Vice that he's not weak at all, but rather has gain "true strength" with his enlightenment. Remembering his grandmother's words about "true evil" is refusing to reassess oneself, K proclaims Vice has betrays Dunstan's programming and learns the meaning of love. Jun then fires an arrow through K's hand and demands to be let go. Yamato and the able-bodied members of The Good Dôji Club arrives to the scene, the former promising not to let K die. Ultimo apologizes to Yamato for acting on his own, but Yamato forgives him and tells him to prepare to go the future to save Sayama. Characters in Order in Appearance * Vice * Jun Chichibu * K * K's Grandmother (Flashback) * Yamato Agari * Musashi Murayama * Fusataro Fussa * Yoichi Oizumi * Rage * Service * Akitsu Otake * Slow * Jealous * Kiyose Matsumoto * Pardonner * Rune Kodaira * Hibari Oume (Past) * Sophia * Kaizo Oume (Past) * Ultimo Category:Chapters